


StrawberryYogurt

by whyan03



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Crush, Fluff? I think?, Little bit of WowKwan, M/M, cafe setting, mentions of OT5, what to tag lol ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyan03/pseuds/whyan03
Summary: Donghun works at a small local cafe called Coma, he is content with his job until his co-worker Byeongkwan gets overly curious and confused about a boy who orders a Strawberry Yogurt drink every Sunday night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> just had this random idea and wrote it up and posted it.  
> There will be more chapters as I have more ideas in mind !

Donghun was never the type to take initiative in making new friends, nor was he the type to voluntarily talk to strangers so when he decided to get a job at the local coffee shop he was surprised he had even gotten the job. He knew the owner was desperate and he wasn’t exactly financially comfortable so it wasn't a bad situation. He just wanted a break from studying design, from the stress and the anxiety and wanted to chill, but money was becoming an issue as his parents decided to stop giving him allowance in his ‘break’.

So here he was, at Coma (the cafe) taking orders and giving drinks to customers. The cafe was small and cozy, cute enough for locals to make it their home cafe but aesthetic enough to get those people who travel like 1 hour to get a coffee, get cute pics and leave. He was happy, it was enough for him, for the moment, for this period in his life. 

His job was simple. Take orders, direct people to their seats and give them their drinks when they were ready. He’d have a conversation with a regular every now and then, as well as always explaining to at least one of them that he was okay, and it was just his eyes that were kinda sad looking, but always ensured them that he was okay. He never knew why they cared that much but he appreciated the gesture. 

However the best thing he loved to do on shift is judge the customers, now it sounds like a terrible thing to do but what else was he meant to do at work. It wasn’t like he would openly talk about it in front of them it was just kinda like a conversation with himself and of course with the Byeongkwan on Monday, Friday and Sunday night. Donghun liked all the workers there but Byeongkwan was more of a friend rather than a work mate. Byeongkwan was 2 year younger than him who was taking full time internship at a dance studio and worked at Coma on his days off. They had the same humour and he liked how innocent he looked on the outside but was crazy loud and kinda the total opposite of innocent once you get to know him. So to say the least work went by fast when they were together and it was a good time. 

It was sunday night, Donghun was coming in for his night shift. He saw Byeongkwan behind the counter side eyeing some customer on the corner couch with the most confused look on his face. He went up to the counter to see what was Kwan was finding so intriguing about the customer. He leaned into Kwan and smirked.

“So go and ask him for his name?”

Byeongkwan didn't even react to his sudden appearance at work and continued to look at the customer “I mean he’s hot but I'm just so confused ….”

“Abooout??? your sexuality?? your life?? hello byeongkwan? is he leaving you this speechless?”

“ Nah I mean look, LOOK at him, dark hair, leather skinny jeans, black everything, skull jewellery. and when he walked in he had this confident look about him and then he comes up and says … 

Strawberry Yogurt Please extra strawberry and whipped cream too! ahahahaha sorry i have a bit of a sweet tooth… 

like donghun hyung, look at him, its like he drinks that to make him soft because he's all dark and serious on the outside. What you think?”

Donghun chuckles and sighs … “i dont know maybe he really likes his sweets?”

He goes to the back says hi to the rest of the crew and puts on his apron to get ready to work. As he gets back he sees Byeongkwan still looking at the boy with the sweet tooth, with the most confused face in the world.

‘YA, Byeongkwan… if you keep starring at him I'm gonna go up and tell him you were checking him out.”

‘Nah, i mean he's hot but like eh not my type, he's definitely your type though hyung! check him out!”

“I’m okay, you know I'm only looking for eye candy but he’s definitely not it” Donghun sighed, half because he really was looking for the customer, that he could just eye out every time he worked and half because he just wasn’t in the mood to work, and could really use that eye candy.

It wasn't fair Byeongkwan had Yoon, I mean Yoon doesn’t know how Byeongkwan drools over him every Monday and Friday night but it was enough to get Byeongkwan to come to work after a 10hr long dance practice. It was his ‘revitalising meal’ as Kwan called it. 

Donghuns shift went pretty fast, just him and Kwan talking about like, them testing out new drinks and talking to the students who are trying to get their shit done before the new week hits.  
It’s 11pm and their doing their round of telling people that closing time is in 30mins, trying to collect all the empty cups and plates, making their closing fast so they wouldn't have to stay back past midnight. Kwan took one half and Donghun took the other half of the people in the cafe. Just before Donghun went to start his round Kwan looked around. 

‘Sweet tooth guy is still here… its been like 4 hours, like why. Hey hyung ask him why he's so dark but soft on the inside….. and his name, for your own good”

Donghun eyerolled “Kwan let him be, let me be. Also no names will be exchanged tonight”

He walked around tray full of cups and got to the boy Kwan was so interested in.

“Hey, just letting you know were closing in like 30 mins want a coffee before we close up the machine? It has to be in a take-away cup though”

They boy looked up from him face being hidden behind his laptop screen. He has glasses on now and had a smile that reminded him of some pokemon but Donghun didn't think hat was important right now. 

‘ah, uh, no i’- wait can i have the strawberry thing again it was really good!’

Donghun smiled at how cute the sweet tooth boy was, Byeongkwan was right, he definitely gave off a different vibe as to how he looked. He didn't know whether it was because the boys smile was too cute for words, or if he was just trying to make time go past faster but he started talking to him.

“oh so, why do you get extra strawberry like is it better?

“oh actually it was kinda too sweet but most places don’t make it sweet enough so i always ask for extra so its perfect. My friend actually got me that drink from here by accident because they made an extra one by accident and gave it to him. But he's like a black coffee kind of guy so ofc when he tasted it he though the sweetness would kill him. But yeah so i came here to do some study and i really like it here so you'll probably see me more often..”

Woah. Donghun thought, this guy sure loves to talk. 

“Im glad you liked it, well im part time here so you'll probably see me quite often as well”

They boy smiled “well wait, is it Donghun? Ah yes it is ahaha well ill see you often Donghun”

Donghun smiled “yeah ill see you around but ill get you that drink first”

Kwan came over to him as he was making the strawberry yogurt, invading his personal space, which he continuosly spoke to kwan about. He turned around to face Kwan.

‘well basically he like sweet things and his friend hates sweet things so when we gave his friend a complimentary sweet drink he had it and loved it so now he may become a regular.. and he knows my name.”

Byeongkwans eye grew big and his nostrils flared uo. “he he h- knows your name? donghun i didn't actually expect you to get to know him? whats his name?”

Donghun sighed “i dont know, but ill ask next time “


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week comes around
> 
> Donghun might be finding his eyecandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> Again unedited.   
> there will be more Dongjun fluff next chapter i hope and some wowson ;) 
> 
> also HAPPY BYEONGKWAN DAY!   
>  <3

"i'm so freaking tired ugh i just want one day off ..."

Donghun sighed and looked at Byeongkwan, 

"maybe if you didnt work after dance you'd have enough rest, its not like we need you here people can work monday and fridays but you keep requesting it on"

'yeah but hyung.. if i didnt work on friday night i wouldn't of witnessed Yoon in a sleeveless top, like how could i live, knowing that you saw that, and i didnt... ah he should wear them more often.'

Donghun chuckled, he loved the was Kwan was so wrapped around Yoons finger even if it was a one-sided relationship.

It was Sunday afternoon and him and Kwan were both working a long shift today. The week was kinda boring nothing exciting nothing new, there was a new office that opened around the corner which meant new faces as well as new people to look at. Too bad most of them were women and although he loved to figure out their personalities through their fashion sense, judging if they were single or not, he wasn't really interested in women. 

"so hyung how is the search for eye candy coming along?"

"ugh you make me sound so desperate, well nothing on tuesday or thursday, there was this one guy who was like hella fine but he was a bit of a dick. And oh the guy with the red hair that comes on monday nights, Green tea frappe guy? Yeah he changed his hair to pink and bought his boyfriend here."

Byeongkwan almost spat, " BOYFRIEND? WHAT? i swear i smelt no gay in his direction, wellp we were wrong about him."

"Yeah i dont know we've been really off the ball with guessing people lately?" Donghun sighed

"Yeah i know what you mean hyung, we used to be so good at figuring people out but now we actually suck we cant even point out a fellow gay" 

Donghun laughed and carried on cleaning the counter. 

 

Donghun really liked cleaning, but not actually cleaning and doing the work but more of the 'i like things not too be dirty'side, so when customers interupt him for a coffee whilst he's cleaning, he gets agitated. 

*ring ring* the bell rang which indicated a customer had just walked in..

Donghun was in the middle of cleaning the cabinet so paid no attention to the customer walking in, but decided to greet them never the less. 

"hello, welcome to Coma what can I get you' donghun said with a smile'

"Strawberry Yogurt drink please" the boy replied trying to find change in his pouch

the Boy finally looked up giving him the exact change for his sweet drink, "Oh Donghun its you, how have you been ?" 

Donghun tried to remember who this guy was, that knew his name. It finally clicked that it was the guy from last sunday, the guy that wore all black and the guy that Byeongkwan looked at with the most confusion for the most of his shift last week. usually its really easy to find out what type of person someone is with their coffee order, and Byeongkwan was an example of that, he ordered either an iced long black or a chocolate chip frappe. He had different sides, which kinda represented his personalilty. Which is why Kwan was hung up how this guy's drink order didn't match his appearance. 

So when the sweet tooth guy showed up Donghun was certain he just liked sweet things. Except this time he wasn't wearing all black he was wearing awhite t-shirt with skinnies, looking so different from last week. I mean even if Donghun judged, he understood the ideal of having different looks to present different sides of himself. But he had to say this guy was more attractive in this attire. He seemed more comfortable ans maybe it was Donghun being really tired or the smile that this customer had but Donghun knew there something attractive about him that made Donghun want to know more about him. 

'Oh thanks.. you remembered my name!" Donghun replied

"Ahaha yeaa, idk it just stuck, i usually have trouble remembering peoples names but i remember yours ahaha how weird" The boy chuckled turning a kinda of blush colour from embarrassment. 

" Well you do look a little different from last week but your order hasnt changed."

"Oh yeah, last week I was over a friends and had to borrow his clothes so yeah, im trying to get into his style but my wallet doesnt allow me too ahaha,"

His smile is so cute why, Donghun thought. 

"Ah i see, well ill bring out your drink when its ready" Donghun said with a smile 

"Great, thanks Donghun!"

Donghun smiled int he direction the boy was walking and turned around to see a smug Byeongkwan leaning over the coffee machine giving him the eyebrows. 

Donghun immediately dropped his smile. 'What Kwan?'

'So whos the eye and why were you looking at him all cutely?'

"Kwan its nothing his kinda a regular and i was just making conversation?" Donghun sighed

"A regular? I've never seen him before?"

"Stawberry Yogurt guy? from last sunday, the guy you were trying to solve last week? 

Byeongkwan was shocked "OH MY GOSH THATS HIM WHAT WELL he's definately giving off different feels this week, he looks cuter"

"i guess...." Donghun replied while making the drink.]\\\

Donghun walked over to the sweet tooth guy giving him his drink and small taking for 2 minutes until walking away smiling to himself

crap , he's super cute.


End file.
